


The Viper Room

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: River Phoenix [14]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: A Study in Emerald, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Ghost Stories, Ghosts, Green Eyes, Inspiration, One Word Prompt Meme, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Snakes, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather O’Rourke goes to the Viper Room one night. Who she finds there happens to be none other than River Phoenix, her co-star from the TV movie Surviving: a Family in Crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Viper Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrunchySalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/gifts), [Idahophoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idahophoenix/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

The Viper Room

**Heather O’Rourke’s POV**

I was walking down the sidewalk, and I stopped outside the Viper Room. The odd thing was, the doors were open. Immediately I was wondering if I should go in or not. 

Then, all of a sudden I heard the voice of River Phoenix — my co-star from the TV movie **Surviving: a Family in Crisis** if I remembered correctly, which I did — whisper in my ear, “Mystic crystal, let it shine. Spikes just like a porcupine!”

I blinked, and then shrugged, having made up my mind to go in anyway. As soon as I stepped over the threshold, I heard River’s voice coming from somewhere, singing “Until Now”. Then, there he was. River was this perfect silhouette, lit by all these candles as he was playing his guitar. 

I blinked in confusion, and then said to myself, “Did I just step into a church by accident or something?”

River then looked up, saw me and smiled.

“I assure you, Heather, you did not step into a church. This is the Viper Room.” He then looked puzzled. “Why do you ask?” 

“Well,” I began, “it’s because of those candles. It’s almost like I’m in a church — or something along those lines.” 

“Ah, I see,” he replied. Then as if by magic, he pointed at my cupped hands, and there it was — a bowl of salad. The bowl itself was made of gold, and the salad looked delicious. 

“Uh, thanks,” I said as I raised a forkful of salad to my mouth and began to eat. 

River smiled — the very same smile I had once seen in the film “Stand by Me”, and told me, in Spanish, to take slow bites of the salad, which I did. When I finished, I looked up at him, and he was still smiling. I then grinned as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course... :)


End file.
